Halo: When a Race Shall Fall and a Race Shall Rise
by Knight 56
Summary: humans tough. covenant deadly. the battle for earth will soon begin...rnDisclamier:i do not own halo. plz rxr. if neone thinks i should change the title review and tell me
1. Prolouge

Chapter one: Rude Awakening

"Chief? Chief are u awake?" asked Cortana. "Yes Cortana I'm here." John Master Chief said annoyed. John rolled over to look at his clock. 6:00 am. "Why do you always wake me up this early?" John asked. "Because it's time for you to train like the stations commander said to." Replied Cortana. "Don't forget you said you wanted to go look for any Spartans that might be left on the half of Reach that wasn't glassed destroyed." Cortana said in her joyful happy voice. Her lights were changing from green to blue every few seconds.

"Yes well why this early?" He asked rolling back over to go to sleep. "Because where're leaving today at 7:00 tomorrow." Cortana said. But she was replied by a snoring John. "WAKE UP!" Cortana yelled at him with her red lights going haywire. "I'M UP, I'M UP." John replied angrily. He managed to mutter jesus under his breath. "I heard that." She said slyly as she dimmed to check the stations operation.

John got up put on his MJOLNIR Mark VI armor on and started his walk to the stations training area. Two ODST's helljumpers saw him heading there and decided to join him. "Master Chief, hey wait up!" The two yelled simutanisouly. John turned around noticing they called him by rank. "Lieutenant Hanks, Lieutenant Kicker." He said nodding his head with his hands folded behind his back. He continued walking on and then asked "Will you two be joining me on my mission today at Reach?" The two marines looked puzzled. "What mission at Reach? We weren't informed we were going to Reach." The two marines were at the battle of Reach and were on the Pillar of Autumn during the event of Halo.

"You weren't?" the chief said thinking as he stopped walking. "I was informed that all helljumper units were to be coming with me to look for Spartans." He said. He waited as he saw the two searching for the reason why in their heads. Then Hanks said "Oh yea, we just returned from our mission at Corandir II." "Yes well, you two will be joining me." John replied starting to walk again remembering he had to go to the training area. The two marines ran to their quarters in the barracks.


	2. We're going Back to Reach

Chapter two: We're going

Back to Reach

The lights dimmed in Lt. Hanks and Lt. Kickers quarters. Kicker lied down on his cot and noticed that Hanks was on Fleetcom. Kicker asked him whom he was talking to. Hanks looked over his shoulder half way and said the Chief. "What'd he say?" asked Kicker. "He said all helljumper units are leaving with him tomorrow at 7:00 p.m." Replied Hanks.

"Oh." Muttered Kicker under his breath. Kicker remembered what had happened at Reach. He always regretted leaving the Chiefs Spartans on Reach but he was wounded by a plasma pistol shot to the leg. So he was dragged back to a Pelican dropship. "He said he wants us down in training course 5 for level 7 training. So get ready." Hanks said. Kicker really didn't pay attention to what he had just said so he put on his battle uniform and went.

Kicker started off another chat on the way down to the training course. But this time he was serious. Kicker always feared going back to Reach after what happened. "Do you really think we should be going? Maybe we should just get a transfer to a different station or something?" Stuttered Kicker. Hanks thought about this weird sudden question and said no. Kicker took a deep breath and sighed.

The two entered the training course. They saw John and many other helljumers. Standing on top of a pillar was John aiming a Covenant plasma rifle at Kicker. Kicker got a puzzled look on his face. He then got what was going on. He put on his helmet and dove to the right. John had started firing on him.


	3. Live Fire

Chapter three: Live fire

Kicker motioned for Hanks to take cover but Hanks didn't understand. Kicker grabbed two SMG's lying next to him. He peeped out from behind his cover and saw John firing at another helljumper. Kicker came out fully and then started running to the right while firing his SMG's. Johns shield began to drop.

He turned around and caught Kicker off guard. He sent one plasma bolt to his right. It caught a piece of his shoulder armor and almost singed straight through. Hanks then came out with two marines and began firing on John's back. Noticing this John picked up another Covenant plasma rifle and began firing.

Once he ran out of power on the weapons he jumped down and began had to hand combat. He took a quick punch to his back and then another to the neck. His shield depleted. He gave a swift punch to one of the marines besides Hanks. The marine yelled, his leg now broken.

Kicker came up behind him, clenched his hands together and nailed John is his back. John bleeding on his neck out of breath said to everyone hold. "End session." John said. "Get some well deserved sleep. We leave tomorrow at 0700 o'clock. Understood?" He asked. "Sir yes sir." The marines said together. Everyone turned on their left heel and marched out. John took some deep breaths.

He started walking back to his quarters and he slammed into the hallway wall along with everyone else. He went to a viewpoint and saw something he hadn't seen in years. He ran to his quarters got his battle armor on and got Cortana. "Cortana? Cortana are you there?" John asked the AI now conveniently stuck in his head. Waking up from a nice sleep Cortana said. "What's the matter now?" she asked. "We've got a nasty problem." John said sadly.


	4. First For a While

Chapter four: First for a While

"What is it?" Cortana said interested. "The same thing that happened at Reach." John said running down the hall and the stairs to the helljumers quarters in the barracks. He reached the door and it slid open before he had a chance to punch in the code. All the marines were piling out as fast as possible. John went wide-eyed for a moment and then snapped back to reality. He told them all to follow him and they did as told.

Their group was so big it took up the whole hallway. One of the marines asked, "Where are we going sir?" "Were going to the Pelican and Longsword (fighter) bay." John replied. "Why?" Another marine asked. "Were're going to board a that lead Cruiser." John said pointing at the front most Cruiser. He wanted to make sure everyone was there so he looked back and almost tripped on a pilot. The marines all had a look of mischief on their face and then ran even quicker. One of the marines said "I'm gonna kick so much ass."

They boarded 36 Pelicans each armed with hellfire missiles. They also boarded 58 Longswords armed with the new HS2 missiles. The docking bay doors opened and the ships thrusters fired, pushing them out and away from the station. They fired their maneuvering thrusters and pushed toward the lead Covenant Cruiser.

They all took a good look and saw what they saw at Reach. That mournful day they lost millions, billions of lives. Now back and talking Cortana said, "We might need to use one of the Longswords tactical nukes to blow a hole in their hull." "She's right you now" said a pilot. "Yes I know. Other wise she wouldn't be n my head right now." John said pissed at the pilot for what he said. "Cortana take hold of three of the Longswords and fire two tactical nukes each, on these asses." Said the Chief. "You do now that this will leave three of them with only one tactical nuke right?" Cortana said confused. "I know." He said with a grin on his face. Yet no one could see it with his helmet on, everyone could tell and they looked at each other freaked out.


	5. Admiral Jose Gregs

Chapter five: Admiral Jose Gregs

"Lieutenant. Get our ground forces on the line and tell them to be prepared for an invasion." Said Admiral Jose Gregs. "Get the _Alcran_ as well and tell them to get those Longswords and Pelicans onboard. I don't want any single ship fighters in battle yet." He said.

"Yes sir." The communications officer said. She was trying to say calm but couldn't. She had just come out of boot. "Get the _Matai_ and the _Pillar of June_ to defend the station." Gregs said angry. He hated it when the Covenant attacked _him_. Apparently he had always thought no one else cared except him.

"Sir the _Pillar of June_ and _Matai _are in position and standing by." Said the communications officer.

"Sir we just lost the _Sapphire._ The _Nyte_ is falling back with the _Washington_,_ New York _and the _Jager_. Sir There heading in between the Super MAC (Magnetic Accelerator Cannon)guns." She said scared. No one has ever put his or her ships in between Super MAC guns. If they were directed to the wrong course the UNSC ships wold be targeted instead. Damn, thought Gregs. He knew they needed to fall back. But where they were _falling back_ to would be suicide.

"Lieutenant. Get the _Panzer, Phoenix, Lantern, Robin, Maroon, and Storm _to destination 22.00726. Tell the _Nyte, Washington, New York and Jager _to head the same coordinates. Tell them to spread out in a line and stand by Longsword fighters." Said Gregs. He knew what would happen to the fleet if his plan failed.

He continued talking. "Get my Vulcan fighter squadrons ready in docking bay 23 and 57. Tell them to arm one tactical nuke on mine." He started walking to the lift. He than said "Make sure they find out they shouldn't mess around with the 78th fleet."


	6. Regret

Chapter Six: Regret

"Johnson, watch your six. I don't need another sergeant downed." said Gregs. "Watch your own six for once instead worrying about mine." Johnson replied. He was whooping a lot of Covenant ass today and he wasn't ready to stop just yet.

He had always been a cocky soldier. He loved killing the Covenant.

His intercom switched on and he heard Cortana's voice. She was on an all UNSC ship frequency saying that she had heard the Prophet onboard the lead ship keep saying "Regret, regret, regret." One of the ships Captains came on and said "Catchy. What's it mean?"

Johnson came on from a Pelican he was onboard and said "Dear humanity. We regret being alien bastards, we regret coming to earth, and we most definitely regret the core just blew off our raggedy-ass fleet." Then the two pilots said "Horah."

Everyone laughed. The Pelicans forward machine gun opened fire on a Seraph fighter and clipped its wing.

He was laughing and saying "Suckers!" Gregs interrupted Johnson's little killing spree and said for all ships to open fire on the lead Covenant ship. They did as commanded and they fired archer missiles, MAC shots, tactical nukes, and Shiva warheads leaving long trails of exhaust in space.

Almost 5,000 shots of each weapon had been shot.

The first group hit the ship. Its shields flared, flickered and then faded. The rest of the missiles detonated on impact tearing huge gaps in their hulls.

The ships spread out and raced toward the enemy firing everything they had. It was one hell of site.

No one in the fleet, not even the Chief or Johnson had saw anything like it. Johnson whistled in approvment not noticing that he had a Seraph on his tail.

The Pelicans wing got torn up and Johnson screamed "You Mothers!" He pulled the emergency stop and the Seraph flew right by. He hit the thrusters and then fired the chain gun and blew him up.

There were too many fighters. Not enough capital ships.

"All units get ready to take them all on at once" he said in frustration. "All units stand by … and Fire. Kill em all." Another large group of missiles fired. All but 112 fighters were destroyed. Johnson quickly said. "All units chose an ass and take em down.

The Longswords left separated and left a bloody site of metal. They all cheered but knew it wasn't over. The UNSC capital ships were running out of missiles and quick. "All fighters fall back to the station to re-arm." Johnson said. There were a lot of fighters falling back. Gregs asked where he was going. He told him where. He gave him permission. Johnson said "I don't need permission from you to enter the station."

"Whatever just get your ships re-armed and back in battle sergeant." Gregs replied. "Oh, we're not the ones getting re-armed. The capitals are." Said Johnson. Gregs was surprised. He knew what Johnson was about to do.

He was going to bring the capitals missiles and MAC rounds. "Johnson do you know how long that'll take." Asked Gregs. "Sure as hell do. Otherwise I wouldn't be trying to." Replied Johnson.

He was about to go in between the capital fray.


	7. What a Good Day To Kick Ass

Chapter Seven: " What a Good Day

It is to Kick Ass."

"Longswords, cover our approach. Pelicans stand by for drop." Said Cortana over the com. "Cortana can you get those tactical nukes ready any bit faster?" John asked. They were getting very close to the main Capital. They needed that hole in their hull now. The UNSC Capital weapons hadn't impacted where John was hoping they would impact.

"I'm going as fast as I can." Cortana said becoming ticked. He had already asked that six times.

John walked into the cargo part of the Pelican. The marines were starting to get nervous. He could see it in their eyes. He opened a secure channel to Cortana and asked "Can you hurry up? The Marines are starting to think were not going to make it."

"Well would a got couple of rockets to the GOD DAMN ROCKETS TO THE CRUISER MAKE THEM FEEL ANY BETTER?" She replied becoming pissed.

"Maybe." John replied sarcastically. "Right." She said. The ship had small vibrations throughout it and then it was silent yet again. Except for the outside Capital ships.

John walked back to the cockpit and took a seat in the co-pilots seat. He looked out the window and saw the light/dark purple hull of the Cruiser. Cortana came back and asked him "Should I fire those tactical nukes now?" "Yes." He replied.

Three Longswords pulled up next to them. The bottom of the ships opened, revealing three tactical nukes each. The three ships fired two each and then fell back. As John watched the nukes leave trails of exhaust is space there was an explosion near them. They had lost Pelican 23. Two other Pelicans flew up next to theirs. They were badly shot up. The com-link light started flashing.

John hit the button and opened a channel to the Pelicans next to him. "What the hell is going on back there?" John asked. "Were getting shot up pretty bad. Only two Pelicans downed. Numbers 23 and 12. The rest are forming up for infiltration. The Longswords are doing a nice damn job on drawing their fire." Replied one of the pilots.

"Good." John said. "Infiltration in ten." Cortana said. John walked back to the cargo part of the ship and told the marines to load up. Drop in ten. The marines started checking their rifles, snipers, shotguns, and pistols. They stood up and shot a crisp salute at John. "Sir!" They said in unison.

He walked to one side of the ship and picked a S2 AM sniper and a BR55 Rifle off a rack. The ship came to a halt with a thud. The ships docking doors opened and the marines crouched out through the hole in the ship.

John pulled out his BR55 and used the scope to check the area. There was Covenant bodies all over the place. Just floating lifeless. They started their way down the hall to the first door.

The chief did a thermal scan before entering. There were three veteran Elites, five Grunts and seven Jackals. He threw his hand up making a fist. This was the order to halt. The marines did so. Then they crept to the sides of the room. He opened the door and crawled in and stayed behind a crate. The Elites looked at the door and saw nothing. One went to check it out while the other two started talking again.

John heard the footsteps, laid down his rifle and took out a combat knife. Right when the Elite was next to the crate John threw his hand with the knife in it into the Elite, grabbed its chest and pulled him down. He slammed his head into the ground and sliced his neck leaving a slit in it.

The other two Elites saw what happened and went into a crouching position, plasma rifles raised. They threw a plasma grenade at the crate and it went off lowering Johns shield little. The marines burst through the door and started sending off shredder rounds into them. The Grunts went down first, giving the Jackals time to raise their shields and form a defense line in front of the Elites.

Thew started firing their plasma pistols. Three marines went down and the others dove out of the way. They peeked out to fire rounds at them doing nothing.

John started running towards them with his shield lowering. He rolled a frag grenade into the group of Jackals and blew them out leaving only two Elites. The Elites threw down their plasma rifles and slammed out energy swords lunging at John.

Not having enough time to shoot, he grabbed the first Elites hand and threw him into the wall for the marines. The other slashed John in the back. John punched the Elite in the face and grabbed its sword turning it on him. He slashed him and the Elite fell dead. His black/blue blood spilling out of him. The marines had already shot the other. John walked over to the dead jackals and took off their shield bands and handed them out to the marines.

John went and picked up his rifle and started towards the door. There was a grave lift in the next corridors. It was short, so John went up first.

He was met by two Grunts walking along. He quickly ran up to the first one and twisted its neck. He then shot the other through its head. It did a backflip and died. Then two Brutes and a Hunter walked through. John started shooting at the Hunter, barley doing anything. The marines then popped up. John dove out of the way as a marine fired a rocket at them and said

"Ya! That's right you assholes! Who's the man!" One marine walked past and said "Not you." "Your just jealous cause I killed a Hunter and two Brutes. Jackass" The other replied.

"Ya, sure I am." The other said sarcastically. The doors slid open as John and the marines entered. There was a nice amount of Jackals and Grunts in the room. The marines spread out, while John jumped on top of a crate and onto the next level. The marines picked off the Grunts continuously. John pulled the S2 AM sniper of his shoulder and started sniping the Jackals heads off (literally taking off their heads).

Yet again a marine got hit, but didn't die. One of the other marines pulled to cover, nearly getting shot himself.

John popped a Jackal in the head and it flew into the wall. Two green (plasma turret manning Grunts) came up on the third level and started firing on those below. Johns shield went down quick. He put up the Jackals shield band on his wrist. "Shit!" yelled a marine as his hand and part of his arm got blown off.

John started thinking fast. He pulled out a plasma grenade, hit the button and threw it. It went to the Grunts but didn't kill them, it just short wired the turrets (because the grenade stops electrical stuff).

There was a loud smash behind the door they entered from. John ran to a marine, took his shotgun and said to the marines "Keep going, I'll hold off whatever comes through that door." Sir?" A marine asked. "Do it!" John yelled. The marine nodded his head and kept moving with the others.

John ran to the door and hit the lock button and then the shield. But whatever was behind there was breaking through easily. 'Damn, what the hell could break through that kind of shield with no problem?' thought John. As he heard the shield go down in less then five minutes the door started being pushed in.

John tried to think of what it was but had no memory of any Covenant that could do this.

The door suddenly burst open sending sparks all over the place messing up his helmets screen. Something larger than a Hunter burst through with other little, but fast, flying things. Johns vision cleared and went back to normal right when he was sent across the room. As the Covenant would call it, it would be a SangLekgolo.

The other little things he saw he knew, they were Drones.

They carried plasma pistols and they started shooting John. John picked up his rifle and started shooting them. They died easily because they're very weak. He shot the last one and got up. The SL (SangLekgolo) had started his attack. First the SG swung his arm at john hitting him in the back. Johns shields failed. He dropped his rifle, pain now running through his upper back.

'Shit!' thought John as he tried to stand up. The SL started attacking again. Johns shields were charging and when they were at fifty percent there was an explosion behind the SL.

The SL turned around, catching another rocket to his side. Then another to his right. He was about to move when another three rockets hit him. He fell down dead as three marines came out from behind crates. One was Johnson, the other two were Corporal Perez and Corporal Banks. Johnson walked over to John and said with a big grin on his face

"Well I guess there isn't much more of a reason to stick around here." He peered over his shoulder at the dead Covenant and snickered. John nodded his head and began walking. The marines shot a crisp salute at him and started walking behind. Johnson followed along.

They met up with another two platoons of marines and kept a fast pace. Two got shot in a battle and the others had a hard time keeping up. Except for Johnson that is. He was pretty fast with a rocket launcher. They came to a halt at the door to the main security center. The doors slid open as three marines crouched in. Johnson and John covered their flanks.

Two Elites jumped from the side and cut off the two guys on the side's heads. A Jackal shot the other with a sniper. Red blood started to cover the floor and make its way around the room. A trio of honor guard Elites rushed in. Two started blasting at John and Johnson. The other charged and slashed at John furiously. Johnson jumped out of the way and shot a rocket in between the honor guards. One was thrown into the wall unconscious and the others shield dropped. The elite got pissed and took out a sword where it lunged at Johnson.

(Now back to John.) John dodged every way he thought wouldn't get him killed. Left, right, left, right, back and forth. Not much he could do after his BR55 got cut in half. Three marines charged through door and killed the honor guard in front of John. John got up and nodded as a thank-you. One marine pulled out an extra shotgun for him. John gladly took it. Johnson was about to be killed until about a full clip of ammo was wasted on it.

The other honor guard Elite slowly came awake only to be face to face with the barrel of a shotgun. It dropped its plasma rifle and stood up slowly.

John questioned it by himself for a half-hour and came back with some news. "Well if we go through the next door we'll probably have a 99.9 percent chance of dying." He said. "What the hell kind of challenge do we have next? Can't be that tough." A marine said snickering with one of his buddies.

"Our next challenge is a room full of 23 Hunters." John said ticked. The marines laughing face went from funny to serious. "Ok then." He replied turning his head to look at the door. "Well if the know were freaking here why don't they attack?" asked Johnson. "Because the Prophet of Luck is in there waiting for us. "Ah to hell with the bastard. Lets just put some HAVOK mines in there quick, blow up their asses and bam. We're done." Johnson said. "We cant. Our guy with the mines got screwed." One of the marines cut in.

"Damn why is it always us with these kinda missions. I mean seriously why not just send everything we got at the forward ship. Then we take out the rest of their fleet." A marine said. "Johnson take twelve Pelicans and board another ship, capture it and ram it into this one." John said. "What about you?" A marine asked. "Oh we'll be long gone _with_ the Prophet. Just do it Johnson" John said sternly.

Johnson nodded and walked back to the Pelicans. "Get ready to have a blood bath men. Were're going in." and with that John and the marines walked to the door.


End file.
